If we didn't misunderstand
by Harohi
Summary: In the past onodera misunderstood masamune chuckle and vanished .. What if the misunderstand was cleared? What will happen between them ?
1. Chapter 1

**I always wondered what will happen if the misunderstanding didn't happen between onodersa and masamune so I thought about writing a story where the misunderstanding was cleared before ritsu vanish from masamune life** ~

 **so if you like this prologue , I might continue the story ..**

 **the English grammar or word might be wrong so forgive me since English isn't really my native language~ so please enjoy ~**

 **-—–-**

"Senpai.."

The older one raised his head in respond to the younger call

" do you love me ? "

The older one chuckled a little he thought , what is he asking now ? After all this .

The younger one face was terrified he almost misunderstood , he thought he was playing with him , is he just spending time with me for fun? Does he pity me because I love him ?

The older one rose his head and looked at the boy in front of him... The boy eyes were teary... Almost crying... He was shocked..." What's wrong ? " he said ... The boy tears begin to fall and he started sobbing.. The older one get worried and scared...was it something he did.. He asked again " what's wrong ? Why are you crying ?"

The younger one said " be..because..you don't love me ?! "

The older one was confused " why are you saying that ?"

" because you laughed when I asked you. You're just playing with me "

The older one sighed then he chuckled again and the younger one rose his head in respond with a terrified expression ..

The older one said " I'm not playing with you I just thought it was strange that you asked after all this time "

The younger one looked confused and said " why ? Aren't you playing with me ?"

" of course not...you are ..you are...my...my...my ...any way ...I ...I ...i do lo..love you " the older said while averting his eyes slightly blushing

The younger one looked shocked " are..are.. are..really ? You're not lying right ?"

" of course not... Baka " the older one draw the younger one near him and hugged him from the back, he grasped his small hands in his own big hands and said " though I've read it in the books check but I want you to say it yourself "

The younger one said " what do you mean ?"

Blushing hard almost becoming a tomato..

" your name " explained the older one

The younger boy flushed red as he tried to hide his face behind his hand... But it was stopped by the older one ... He blushed even harder.." I'll ... I'll... Say it.. Bu..but please .. Don't say anything about the name you read "

The older one seemed confused but agreed...

" ritsu... Onodera ritsu " said the younger boy...

" ritsu.. Huh?" Smiled the older one and said " it's a beautiful name... The you can call me masamune... Saga masamune" explained the older one while docking his face in the song hair of the younger boy..." You hair is so soft... It's calming "...

"Se...se..Senpai " the younger one stumbled saying these word... He face was bright red with embarrassment...

The older one laughed and said" are you ... Art you staying the night ?" Asked while slightly blushing... The younger boy head yanked in surprise and said " do..can...umm..umm .. Can I really stay ?"

The older one smiled half a smile " well... Of course .. You can "

The younger one said " then I'll take the offer " he said it quickly as if he thought the older boy was going to change his mind..

The older one pushed the younger boy to the bed and laid besides his " then I guess we won't sleep the night then " said the older one as the younger boy blushed hard...

The older chuckled and said " so let's start by learning things about each other first " he took the younger hand and kissed the back of it then pulled the younger boy closed to him and hugged him tightly ... The younger boy blushed.." You're so cute" said the older one

-—–-

i hope you liked it ~


	2. The first morning

Here is the second chapter of the story ~

i hope you'll like it cuz I don't know how I made it ~

It came pretty quickly so I really hope you'll like it ~

sorry for the grammar or spelling or vocabulary ~ since English isn't my native language and I don't know anyone who can help me ~

sorry ~ enough talking ~ here's the chap~

 **the first morning**

Green wide eyes opened by the sudden sunlight , as he slowly rightened himself, he looked around, this wasn't his room, it's not his bed , he wondered as his eyes searched the room and he finally seemed to realize where he was, his head seemed to flush instantly turning red as he remembered last night and what his dear Senpai has confessed to him.

" you seem to have awoken, ritsu " golden hazel eyes were looking intensely at the boy small figure.

" a..ah..Senpai " ritsu faced turned even more red as he muttered these words.

" shouldn't you say good morning first "

Ritsu head shot up as he greeted his Senpai and bowed his head , still blushing .

The corner of saga's mouth curved into a smile and said " good morning ritsu , let's go eat breakfast or I'm going to have you for breakfast, and I'm pretty sure you don't want that ".

Ritsu face burned with embarrassment as he said " I'll come right now you can go ahead ".

Saga smiled and almost laughed as he saw ritsu panic and headed outside the room. " you can use some of my clothes, I don't think you want to use what you came in " he said while shouting..

Saga mouth dropped open as he saw ritsu... He was wearing one of saga's shirts which was obviously big.. His hand were covered under the sleeves and the shirt covered his body to his knees so he didn't wear any pants...

" thank you for letting me borrow your shirt "

" no no it's okay but you know what "

Ritsu looked confused " what ?"... Saga stood and walked closer to ritsu while focusing on his shirt" you are surely committing a crime "...

" wh..wh..what...d..do.. You ...mean ?"

Saga hands wrapped around ritsu's waist and gave him a slight kiss " it's nothing... If I say more it'll be bad ... Let's eat "..." O..oh... Ok "

Their breakfast was boiled eggs with some French toast and a sip of coffee ( milk in ritsu's case ).. Ritsu started eating slowly and awkwardly... He was stealing glances at saga... For saga ritsu's action was obvious... " if you want to look at me I don't mind.. Instead of stealing glances " ... Ritsu coughed hard and blushed hard " wh..wh.." Trying to speak but don't know what to say ritsu mouth shot closed... A low chuckle Drew ritsu attention as he looked up to see who was laughing.. As he was thinking it was saga.. Ritsu was confused and happy at the same time... Saga stood up in his chair and leaned his head close to ritsu and wrapped his hand in ritsu's soft hair and closed in as he kissed ritsu a deep hot kiss... For ritsu it wasn't like any kiss he ever had with saga, it was a new kind ,filled with so many emotion, so many love, after a while saga broke the kiss and froze at the sight of ritsu's face... He straightened and sat abruptly and the chair clattered... Ritsu face was full of shock.

" please continue eating " said saga.. While hiding his face behind his hands

The Confused ritsu continued eating with silence... Continuing to steal glances ... After they finished saga went to wash the dishes ... Even though ritsu offered to help saga just refused ... Ritsu sat quietly on the sofa spacing off ... His face kept getting redder and redder by the minute ... When saga finished he entered the living his eyes searching for ritsu ... And he found him ... His face was the reddest he could imagine a person could blush ... As adorable it was for saga it was also inviting... Though he knew it wasn't meant that way ... Saga laughed at himself ... How was he captured by this little boy ? How much more could he fall for him ? ...

" ritsu ... " he called the boy name ... The boy didn't respond... " ritsu " he called again .. Still the boy didn't respond... Saga took a step closer and smiled at the boy sight ... He then stole a soft kiss from the boy lips and enjoyed the reaction ritsu showed... Ritsu realized the kiss and shook his head as if waking himself then opened his mouth wide in disbelief... He knew that he enjoyed it and he quiet liked it ... He looked at his Senpai face as his head turned to an even redder color with a confused stare ... Saga laid his head in ritsu's lap and closed his eyes and said " just felt like it ... Because you seemed like you weren't paying attention to me when I entered the room "... Ritsu realized the fact and as he was about to say something he felt a set of hot lips crash at his... Saga hands circled ritsu's neck and he kissed him throughly ... Searching every part of his mouth with his tongue ... And he finally pulled free and stared at ritsu's wide green eyes... He touched ritsu's soft cheeks ... He kissed them sweetly and carefully ... " you smell like honey ... Every time I kiss you ... I get this sweet smell of honey ... I quiet like it you know .." Saga kissed ritsu again ... Very tenderly... Very delicately ... As though he was afraid he might break him somehow ... He pulled free again and closed his eyes ... " can you play with my hair ? The same way you did last night " saga said softly... " yo...yo..you .. Were awake ?!"..." Well, normally If the person you like is in your arms you wouldn't be able to sleep right ?... Though when you played with my hair I got quietly sleepy and slept like a bear in hibernation "... Ritsu didn't hear anything after the word ' the person you like ' he didn't know what to say ... Didn't know what to do ... But he wanted to grant his Senpai wish ... His hand started stroking saga's hair ... Swiftly caressing the hair ... Ritsu hid his face behind his hair ... He was genuinely happy ... His smile invaded his face ... He hoped that saga wouldn't see it because he'll feel embarrassed ... At the same time he wanted saga to see it so that he'll know just how much he loves him, how much he cares about him...

Ritsu loved saga .. He loved him so much that it started to feel like all of this was just a dream... Saga laying on ritsu's lap... Ritsu stroking saga's hair... All of it seemed like a dream..

But ritsu knew that this wasn't a dream... Because he can feel saga's silky hair... He can feel saga's gaze... He can smell saga's odor... And he loved it ... Everything right now was perfect for him ...

He sensed an intense gaze directed at him from below... He lifted his head slowly to look ... And he met the eyes of the person he loved ... Saga was gazing at ritsu... More likely he was staring at him ... Ritsu's heart thumped... Saga was looking at him as though he was adoring him... What didn't come in account was the move ritsu did... He slowly lowered his head and kissed saga's nose softly ... Saga looked shocked .. Ritsu pulled quickly " so..so..sorr..." Ritsu words were cut off by saga's hot kiss .. In an instant he changed their position and ritsu was laying on the sofa while saga was on top of him... Saga kissed ritsu again... And again... And again ... Repeatedly... His hands were cuffing ritsu's hands and he kissed again and again and again ... His face and eyes were full of lust ... Saga lowered his head and kissed ritsu's collarbone.. He sucked into it to mark him ... He started unbuttoning the shirt ritsu wore... He sucked ritsu's nipples.. Then licked them .. Hearing ritsu low moan made him more hard...

" this is all your fault, ritsu " said saga ...

" e..e..eh... Wh...wh...aahh...what... Do... You ...mean ?!" Said ritsu with a voice barely heard ...

Saga kissed him and reached his hand down and slid a finger inside ritsu's hole... And ritsu gasped and let out a loud moan... Saga froze at the sound .. He took out his finger " ritsu .. Can I ?" He said as he pressed his hard itching member at ritsu's hole ...

Ritsu's face flashed red and he hid his face behind his hands " it...it's...yo..you...ca..can"he muttered quickly .. And saga smiled at the boy shyness... He entered the boy slowly ... He started moving earning moans of pleasure from ritsu's mouth ... He slowly picked the pace and started moving faster and faster ... Earning gasps and moans again from ritsu .. He reached his hand and removed ritsu's hand that was hiding his face... While ritsu struggled to hide his face he stopped when saga said " I want to see you face ... I love it ... As I love you voice ... I love you eyes ... I also love the way you think of me ... I love you hand ... Your small nose... Your soft lips ... You sweet cheeks ... Your small body ... And every thing about you " ... For just a minute ritsu thought that he saw saga face flush but it vanished quickly he thought it was only an illusion .. Then saga kissed him ... He felt that kiss again .. The kiss that was full of many emotions... The lusty kiss that explored every inch in his mouth ... Ritsu reached his climax.. the same for saga ... And both of them finally came ... Saga changed theirs position so that ritsu was now laying against saga's body .. He was breathing heavily and so did saga ... Then after a while ritsu's breathing get steadier and he fell asleep ... Saga almost laughed at that but held it... he carried ritsu to his bedroom and laid him on top of the bed... As he was leaving to get a change of clothes ready for ritsu ... Someone held his hand .. He looked down and saw ritsu's wide green eyes ... Opened slowly " don't leave ... Please stay " ritsu said and his eyes closed again ... Saga couldn't believe himself ...

He smiled like he was the happiest man on the world... He crawled inside the bed sheet and brought ritsu inside his arms and then drifted to sleep ... That was one the first times saga could sleep peacefully without worry.

 **And thats all for now I think ~**

 **hope you liked it ~ tell me if there's any thing on your mind and I'll consider it ~**


	3. School

Hello everyone~ I'm really sorry for the long wait ~

you I've been going through a lot ~

i wrote this chapter in this long period though it's not much ~

I think it's short but I'll try to write more in the next chapter ~

again im really sorry for making you wait :(

here's the chapter :

Golden hazel eyes opened slowly... He reached his hand to the spot next to him ... Strangely no one was there... He tried searching again but it was no good... He straightened himself quickly and looked around with horrified eyes... Ritsu wasn't anywhere to be found... He stood up terrified , he went to the bathroom... No one is there ... The kitchen , the living room , even upstairs ... But no one was there, he felt strange ... He... Felt empty and sad ... He went back to his room ... Looking at it ... Remembering what happened yesterday... When ritsu kissed him with his own will... He smiled shyly as he remembered how childish his action was whenever ritsu dazed... Then suddenly a white folded paper caught saga's attention... It was on his dark brown desk... He reached toward it ... The letter was addressed to him ... He opened the letter and read the inside... ( saga-Senpai I'm sorry for leaving without informing you, you were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't wake you up, I had to leave because if I don't get home for breakfast, my mother will make a fuss over it, even though I don't really want to leave, I have to , I'll meet you at school ... Ritsu .

P.s :

One last thing ... ( I... Love ... You ) ..)

Saga smiled widely as he read the last few words ... He shook his head ... Trying to clear his mind from the thoughts that crossed it... He folded the paper and slid it in the drawer of his desk , he grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom...

Ritsu shifted uncomfortably at the car seat , his family butler drove him to school as his mother insisted... He quickly get out the car , thanked the butler and waited till he was out of his field of vision,, he took a deep breath and went inside the school

Both of them had looked for the other all day , trying to steal glances while searching ... Both waiting impatiently for lunch time to see the other ...

" I'm who I'm " ritsu read " nothing will change , nothing will fade, ghosts of past will sing quietly , whispering our song of love , I say my heart flutter , and I will see , I will love , and I will hear " ritsu stopped reading when he felt an intense gaze locked at him, he turned around and blushed ... The only face he will have when looking at saga ... Saga's gaze was so intense.. It felt like ritsu's skin was under fire...

Saga walked quickly to ritsu's side and stood before him... Ritsu was shorter then saga so he had to lift his head up a bit... While saga lowered his head... He stared for a few moments then his facial expressions turned soft... He smiled a lopsided smile... The crashed his lips against ritsu's small fluffy lips... The sweet cherry like lips that could make saga drunk... Over their little time together saga became addicted to these cherry like lips... A long but a short kiss was all he needed to relax... After a minute he pulled back facing the blushing ritsu... He smiled again so softly... " good afternoon ritsu "... The stuttering ritsu couldn't answer... Saga struggled not to laugh... He fell back a little to give ritsu a space but was surprised when ritsu's tiny hand clutched at his jacket... " goo..good... Aft...after...noon.. To you too... Saga-Senpai " said ritsu... Looking down again... Saga reached for ritsu's chin... And pulled it up... Looking at ritsu's face ... The surprise filled ritsu's face.. Saga smiled his charming smile and said " you know.. Whenever you talk to me.. You always look down... I really think you should look at my face.. If you always look down I won't get a chance to see you face"

Ritsu tried to respond but his mouth failed him... He felt embarrassed by saga strong gaze that was looking straight at him... The gaze that always bared his soul.. Stealing his ability to breathe... His ability to think... His whole mind became a screaming mess every time this gaze was turned at him... For a minute ritsu stood there frozen he could only blush harder and harder by each passing second.. And saga wasn't letting him go... He wanted to respond but he couldn't.. Not under this intense gaze that was filled with lust and desire... Finally words came out of his mouth " saga-Senpai there are people here.. " these words weren't the words he wanted to say but his mouth failed him. Again ... Saga didn't look away..." If you want me to stop... Then you better promise that you will stop looking down.. Will you ?" Saga tilted his head to the right to face ritsu's gaze... Ritsu face turned to an ever redder shade of red... He wasn't in his right mind.. Because he wasn't thinking straight right now ... He was supposed to think straight... But he wouldn't... No it's that he can't ... With saga face so close up ... With that intense gaze ... Ritsu wanted to come closer and kiss saga... But he's so embarrassed to even talk... How can he move... Saga stepped forward... Even closer to ritsu ... He straightened his body and looked straight into ritsu eyes " so... Will you promise me ?"... Finally saga was able to hear a respond from ritsu " I'll... Try "... Saga moved away from ritsu and smiled his beautiful charming smile " I guess that'll do for now ... But next time you won't be able to escape " ... Ritsu nodded fiercely with a red face like usual ...

Saga held ritsu's hand and tangled his finger in it then rose it to his face and planted a sweet small kiss on it .. Ritsu's hair seemed as if it stood on its end and he blushed... Saga looked at ritsu face with a lusty look and said " you're hands are really small ... It's so strange but I like them ... These small hand that's held me" ... And here ritsu really thought of fainting but he wouldn't allow him self to do that .. His lovely Senpai is holding his hand and smelling it... What can he do... The earth was shaking under his feet... His body was at the limit ... He couldn't hold any longer ...


	4. Jealousy and a gift

Sorry for the long wait everyone :)

i had some problems~

here's the chapter ~

Sitting together like this in the library became a habit to both of us even though we were focusing on reading... For the first time in my whole life I read without exactly understanding anything that was written... The little boy in front of me was all I thought about... I kept stealing glances at his face while he kept reading...Happy one second and sad the other... Frowning again then relaxing his face... It was kind of amusing to watch that.. I think it was better than watching entertaining shows on TV...

Ritsu was intently reading the book in his hand... Though he's aware of saga's presence... How can he not be aware ? ... Ritsu stomach felt like it's full of butterflies... His face would have turned red by now if he stole one glance at saga ... But he held himself...

"Ritsu ?!" a tall boy called out to ritsu from the end of the room.. The boy was quiet handsome with hair so dark and black eyes that feels like it's going to consume you... As ritsu heard the boy call to him he quickly stood up" saga-Senpai I have to go for a minute I'll be back shortly "... Saga nodded though his face was filled with annoyance... Not at ritsu but rather toward the boy who disturbed his precious time with ritsu... He watched ritsu move away and suddenly a very strong feeling of hatred and resentment filled his heart toward that tall boy who disturbed them... Even if the two of them weren't doing anything he didn't want to be disturbed since he was enjoying watching ritsu... He watched them both from the chair ... He felt annoyance again as he saw how ritsu smiled with that boy ... He almost went to punch that boy when he patted ritsu's hair...

By the time ritsu came back saga was filled with anger that he didn't know he will be filled with... A feeling of jealousy that he never experienced it before... " what did that guy want ?" Saga asked with barely containing his anger... Ritsu looked away and stuttered while answering " no-nothing at all... H-he just ca-came to tell me about something I requested.. Th-that's all "... " I see " ... For some reason saga wasn't convinced by what ritsu said... Thought it held some truth about it... It felt like ritsu was hiding something...

After a while ritsu stood up " I have to go now saga-Senpai... I'm sorry we can't walk home together... " ... " do you have to go now ? Where are you going? "... We-well I'm sorry b-but I really need to go... I'll text you later "..." Is that so ?... Ok I'll be waiting " saga said with a voice filled with disappointment and some sadness... Ritsu felt his heart hurting him for making his Senpai show this face but still he had to go ... So ritsu looked around the library and nobody was around... He walked slowly toward saga with a red face then leaned and kissed saga's forehead quickly after that he walked quickly toward the door of the library without saying a word and he left...

Saga was speechless... He didn't know what to do... He became motionless after what ritsu had done to him... And he only regained his conscience after he heard the door to the library close announcing ritsu's leave... But to think this small move could make him like this he was a gone man... He thought what if ritsu became more and more bold with time... What will happen to him ?... Will he become this motionless again?... Even if this was his first time falling in love it shouldn't be like this... He should be the one in control... But still he felt happy really happy about what just happened... He didn't expect this small trivial act to make him this happy... He stood to leave too since he had no reason to stay here with ritsu gone... He glanced at the window and his facial expressions suddenly changed... Ritsu was walking with that tall boy and they were both leaving school together... Why ?... It's not like ritsu is cheating or anything... And it's not like they promised that they will always leave school together... Ritsu had his friend surely he would sometimes like to spend time with them... So he shouldn't feel this angry... He shouldn't feel this sadness... And most of all he shouldn't hold this resentment toward that tall boy... He really thought that if this resentment took his mind he will definitely kill that tall impolite boy who dares to take ritsu away from him... He will torture him if he dared to make a move on ritsu... His mind was filled with this resentment but what competed with this feeling was jealousy... He felt jealous.. Why would ritsu go home with that boy and not him.. Why ? ... He kept asking himself this question again and again as he walked home but he never reached a conclusion... The night passed out but saga couldn't sleep he was waiting for the message ritsu was supposed to send... He looked at the hour and it was almost 3:00 a.m... He thought maybe ritsu forgot so he had no choice but to sleep...

He went to school as usual... And stayed at the library with ritsu ... He didn't say a word but he was planning on asking ritsu on their way home... But unexpectedly ritsu excused himself just like yesterday and went home with that tall boy...

This situation continued for a week

Tomorrow was the weekend and saga mood was Utterly ruined he couldn't hold ritsu for a whole week... He couldn't kiss him... He couldn't walk home with him... He was really angry... He was annoyed... And most of all he was filled with jealousy... Today he was planning on asking ritsu or he wouldn't be able to sleep at night or relax a second leave alone a minute...

They were the only people at the library and saga was about to ask ritsu... Only to see ritsu stand up... He thought that it will happen again.. The same conversation and the same way of leaving...at this saga exploded " Ritsu are you leaving AGAIN ? PLANNING ON LEAVING WITH THAT FRIEND OF YOURS ? WHY ? I DON'T LIKE THAT... IT'S ANNOYING IT ANGER ME TO SEE YOU LEAVING WITH HIM I KEPT WAITING ALL THIS WEEK TO HEAR YOUR EXPLANATION BUT YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING... YOU DIDN'T TEXT ME WHEN YOU SAID YOU WOULD I KEPT WAITING AND WAITING BUT YOUR MASSAGE NEVER REACHED... IT ANGER ME AND ANNOY ME TO SEE YOU WITH ME SO ... Please don't go with him... Don't make me this jealous" finally saga was able to speak his mind... Ritsu was shocked and confused... He wasn't able to believe what he heard... His Senpai couldn't possibly be jealous of his friend... That what he believed but what he heard denied that belief... Even though saga was clearly angry ritsu felt somewhat a wave of happiness that struck him and he couldn't help but smile... He walked toward saga and rested his head atop saga's shoulder and talked slowly " Senpai I'm really sorry for not texting you even though I told you I would ... Ca-can I st-stay over at your place this w-weekend ?" Suddenly ritsu blushed and saga couldn't help but smile at ritsu gesture... But he wasn't going down easy today " first you have to explain to me "... As he said that ritsu lifted his head and went back to his seat and was looking through his bag ... Saga thought that ritsu didn't want to answer and he felt sad again ... Why didn't he want to answer ? ... He kept asking himself ... He was looking at ritsu who suddenly took out a wrapped small box from his bag and presented it to saga..." What... Is... This ? " saga asked confused and took the box..." It's you bi-birthday gift ... Even though I know it's late... But please accept it... This whole week I've been working part time with my friend to get you this gift... Though I knew if I asked my father for money he would give me... B-but I wanted to give you something with the money I worked hard to earn... Th-that's all " said a hard blushing ritsu while averting his eyes ... Saga couldn't believe his ears... So the reason ritsu was going with his friend everyday and leaving saga behind... Not emailing saga and not going home with him was because of this... Saga felt ridiculous... But he felt happy too ... Saga opened the box and found a cute bracelet in it,the color blue... " it-it's a co-cou-couple bracelet.. It's so-something i wa-wanted to try with Senpai... We-wearing matching rings or bracelets " ... Said ritsu while blushing... Saga wore the bracelet and then stood up from his chair and walked away... he made sure that there was no one in the library then closed the door and the curtains... The confused ritsu didn't know what was happening ... Saga went to ritsu and leaned his face closer and kissed him... Saga kissed ritsu like there was no tomorrow... He kissed him played with his tongue inside ritsu's mouth and continued doing so for a while... After he pulled back ... Ritsu's haggard breathing, teary eyes and red face aroused saga more ... " sorry ritsu... I don't think I can wait till we return home " ... Saga quickly without leaving ritsu a chance to reply kissed him again as he lifted him up and placed him on top of the table working his way to strip ritsu ... He stripped ritsu of his jacket and blouse and started planting kiss marks all over his chest and neck..." Se-Senpai...wa-wait " ignoring ritsu pleas saga opened ritsu's zipper and started licking ritsu's member...

Ritsu didn't know this aggressive saga ... No he never believed that his Senpai could be this aggressive... Ritsu was dumbfounded though he was happy that saga wore the bracelet that he bought for him ...

Saga couldn't hold himself any longer..,. He couldn't stay composed after what ritsu did for him ... He felt so happy that he started thinking that this was all a dream ...

Saga licked ritsu's hole to loosen it ... " ritsu I'm entering..." As he entered ritsu let out a cute gasp that cut the last string for saga ... He began moving inside ritsu... While ritsu kept moaning and trying to lower his voice ... Seeing this saga decided to spare ritsu and kissed him ... As they both climaxed he hugged ritsu and kissed his again... After breaking the kiss he continued hugging ritsu while hiding his face in ritsu's neck... Muttering " thank you.. Thank you " ... Ritsu not knowing what to say or do he just hugged saga back ...

After cleaning up they went home... That night ritsu stayed over and got his lips swollen by saga aggressive kissing until he fainted.

.

.

.

For a while I don't think I will be writing so I'm going to apologize ahead

when I write again I will definitely update here first

well then bye ~


End file.
